Walther WA2000 Sniper
The Walther WA2000 Sniper (also known as the "W2000 Sniper", and in as the "Sieger 300") is Agent 47's sniper rifle of choice, alongside the Kazo TRG. Although proficient with other rifles, Agent 47 usually chooses the WA2000 as his main rifle. In reality, the WA2000 is a very rare collectors item. Hitman: Codename 47 In Hitman: Codename 47, the W2000 holds a 6 round magazine, can be purchased on one levels and found on two. It is named the "WA2000". Appearances *'Gunrunner's Paradise' - Can be purchased from the Laptop, costs $9,000. *'Plutonium Runs Loose' - Can be found and picked up in the weapons cache. *'The Setup' - Can be found in a room across from Dr. Kovacs' office. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin In Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, the W2000 can only carry one bullet at a time (though there is a short magazine sticking out of it) and has a very slow reload rate, with the drawback of being un-suppressed. These drawbacks make it one of the worst rifles in the entire game. Appearances *'Invitation to a Party' - On the balcony. Getting it outside the embassy undetected is nearly impossible, however. *'St. Petersburg Revisited' - Found on Agent 17. W2000 Custom Rifle The W2000 Custom Sniper is a special sniper rifle found in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. As its name implies, it is a customized version of the W2000. In appearance, it is exactly the same as the W2000, except that it has a black sleek design with a wood trim, has a large scope capable of high zoom and precision and a laser sight under the suppressor. Unlike the regular W2000, it is equipped with a suppressor, the bipod is no longer present, and it has a magazine capacity of ten rounds. The Custom Rifle is easily the best performing rifle in the game. It is the only completely silent scoped weapon (the Combat Crossbow is almost silent, but enemies will hear it if is fired at extreme close range), does high damage, has manageable recoil and a generously-sized magazine. Appearances *'Hidden Valley' - Used by the Snipers. *'At the Gates' - Ditto. *'Redemption at Gontranno' - Found on some of Zavorotko's Bodyguards, on the balcony inside the church. Hitman: Contracts In Hitman: Contracts, the W2000 holds only a 6 round magazine, a strong scope, fast rate of fire, and a silencer. It mostly comes in a concealed briefcase, but it isn't protected from metal detectors. Appearances *'Traditions of the Trade' - The player starts with the rifle. *'Slaying a Dragon' - Ditto. *'The Wang Fou Incident' - Found in the Guards' Quarters, on the floor near one of Lee Hong's safes. *'The Seafood Massacre' - The player starts with it. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Found in a weapons depot. *'Hunter and Hunted' - In the closet in Agent 47's hotel room. Hitman: Blood Money The W2000 can be customized with several upgrades in Hitman: Blood Money, making it, along with the Silverballers, one of the two most useful weapons in the game. The upgrades can be purchased at the start of each level; these upgrades include scopes and sound suppressors. For a full list of upgrades, see W2000 Sniper upgrades. With these upgrades, the W2000 is without doubt the best weapon for snipers. There is no delay between shots (unless bolt action upgrade is installed), which makes its fully automatic feature. With the W2000 concealed, at the price of a disassembled rifle, it's excellent for infiltration. Even without upgrades, the W2000 is the most accurate weapon in game. While the game has no hold breath feature, all sniper rifles in game will "shake" when zoomed in. The lightweight frame upgrade can solve this problem for W2000, however. Available at * The player automatically owns it after the completion of the first mission, after which it can be brought to every mission except the final one. It can be used for practice in the Hideout. HITMAN™ The rifle makes a return in the episodic HITMAN™, as the Sieger 300. It becomes available to be smuggled into a location after completing Mastery Level 20 of the mission Situs Inversus. It comes with a suppressor and a 3x magnification scope, making it the only sniper rifle in the game to have both a variable zoom scope and a suppressor. Sieger 300 Advanced An alternate version can be unlocked by reaching Colorado's Professional mastery level 10. Wooden parts of the gun are replaced with carbon, and it's stats are identical to the default variant. It's difference comes in the form of an Easter egg; the custom variant plays "Ave Maria" in zoom mode. Sieger 300 Ghost The Sieger 300 Ghost is an alternate version of the Sieger 300. It can only be unlocked with the Game of the Year edition of HITMAN™. Completing all levels of "The Cheveyo Calibration" escalation will award you this rifle. Details When Agent 47 needs to reach out and touch someone with direct precision, this rifle in most cases is his personal choice. The handgrip and trigger pull fits his style of shooting. As with any other important aspect in the art of assassination, sniping is extremely important. The main reason being that a target can be silenced from a distance. This eliminates the troubles of infiltrating a highly secured area and running the risk of blowing your cover. A common issue with mastery over this art is the steadying of the hands. In most cases, even a well-established hitman like Agent 47 can't keep the crosshairs dead still. To reduce this major problem, Mr. 47 has used methods such as reducing movement of the rifle while aiming, but the most helpful is to crouch while aiming if possible. This greatly aides in steadying your aim in preparation for a clean head shot and silent assassination. Sniping can also be utilized to trim the numbers of security patrols in an area, but Mr. 47 is known to try and keep the casualties limited to those only marked by the contract. Such a tactic, due to the stealth it provides, should never be overlooked. Mr. 47 has stated a few useful tactics for preparation, if you have doubts about your particular sniper's perch, make sure no one can see you from any direction. Steady your aim and try to center the crosshairs so that when it moves to its highest point it is directly on the targets thinking cap. Then focus and squeeze. After the clean hit, cautiously depart the area. Now you can consider yourself a professional hitman. Upgrades In Hitman: Blood Money, W2000 Sniper is one of the five customizable weapons. The upgrades range from doubling the magazine capacity, reducing the noise, and to enhancing the precision. Gallery W2000 Sniper.jpg|The W2000 sniper rifle in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. WA2000 4.jpg Custom Rifle.jpg|The rare Custom Rifle. Walther WA2000.jpg|The W2000 sniper rifle in Hitman: Blood Money. wa2000-2.jpg|The W2000 in real life. Sieger300.png|Sieger 300. Hitman 2016 Sieger 300.jpg|The W2000 in HITMAN™ as the Sieger 300. hitman_2_silent_assassin.1920xauto.jpg Custom WA2000 SA.jpg Trivia * Even though a bipod is present on the W2000 Sniper in Silent Assassin, it cannot be used. This is likely due to console limitations. * In real life, the WA-2000 possesses several unique characteristics; It requires constant maintenance to retain its phenomenal accuracy, uses a bullpup design and requires much fine-tuning, and it was designed for police and law enforcement, very much like the PSG-1. Both are very expensive, the PSG-1 costs $15,000, the WA-2000 costs more, around $40,000 - $75,000 per unit. Also, only 176 were ever made before their production was halted, leading to their extreme rarity and high cost. These traits combine to make the WA-2000 a perfect signature weapon for 47, a rare and precise killer. ** In Absolution ''and ''Sniper Challenge, 47's signature sniper rifle is the Kazo TRG. * The WA-2000 is available in .300 Winchester Magnum, 7.5x55mm Swiss and 7.62x51mm NATO. The in-game variant uses the latter; the W2000 in game is the "2nd Generation" of Walther WA-2000, improved to use these cailbers. * In Blood Money, like all custom weapons with their standard counterparts, the WA-2000 does not share sniper ammo with other sniper rifles. * Note that assembly of the weapon will take a few seconds to complete, and the rifle briefcase is only non-detectable by metal detectors (requires upgrade to be non-detectable by X-ray machines), not personnel. The guards will take your briefcase to the security quarters if they spot it, whether it is empty or not. * If 47 unpacks the rifle in tight quarters like an elevator shaft or water, it is possible that the assembly animation will be skipped altogether, which saves you a few important seconds. * Though 47 starts with the W2000 in Traditions of the Trade in Contracts, he cannot bring it into the hotel until he deactivates the metal detectors in the security office. References de:W2000 ru: WA2000 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Customizable weapons Category:Sniper rifles Category:HITMAN™ weapons